


Театр Памяти Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О существовании Театра Памяти Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена не знал никто. О некоторых особенностях своего Театра не знал даже он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Театр Памяти Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена

Название: Театр Памяти Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена  
Автор: Svengaly   
Бета: Xenya-m  
Версия: Шерлок ВВС  
Размер: мини  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен, Майкрофт Холмс  
Категория: джен  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: О существовании Театра Памяти Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена не знал никто. О некоторых особенностях своего Театра не знал даже он сам. 

На планете Земля проживает около семи миллиардов человек. 

Точная численность поголовья Homo sapiens была неизвестна даже Чарльзу Огастесу Магнуссену — неизвестна лишь потому, что для него не имело большого значения, сколько людей теснится на этой планетке. 

Подавляющему большинству этих людей, в свою очередь, неизвестно было даже имя Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена, и практически всем неизвестен был тот факт, что какое-то время Магнуссен являлся центром их мира. Они вряд ли поверили бы в это — и напрасно.

***  
Часы показывали начало восьмого пополудни. На улице уже стемнело, и хотя Магнуссен сотни раз сиживал за столом в своём лондонском офисе, он почувствовал, как что-то изменилось.

Присутствие Майкрофта Холмса, даже присутствие только ожидаемое, неуловимым образом меняло атмосферу. 

Магнуссен поместил этот факт в отдельную нишу в Театре, поскольку он заслуживал внимания. 

Когда скромный серенький чиновник олицетворяет собой правительство… да, маленького, но не такого уж серенького государства, это многое говорит о государстве. 

Британия была выстроена людьми с аномальной этикой, выросшей из уродливой, как Янус, викторианской морали, и общественный строй её был столь же аномален. Только англичане могли гордиться этой нелепой конструкцией: разноязыкий, разноцветный человеческий муравейник копошился в обветшалой ложноготической постройке. Магнуссена это устраивало. Трухлявое здание изобиловало тенями и потайными углами, оно пахло гнилью и как нельзя лучше подходило для охоты. Вся эта любовь к старине проистекает из английской сентиментальности и романтизма. Романтики — лёгкая добыча. 

Магнуссен подстраховался тысячу раз. Его деньги хранились в Австралии, он владел недвижимостью в Бразилии, Аргентине, Южной Африке и в Китае — если придётся жить изгнанником, он не останется нищим. Он не останется нищим даже на Луне, ведь своё главное богатство Магнуссен всегда носил с собой. Он не был романтиком. Романтизм чреват самообманом, а самообман — крушением и гибелью. 

В чертогах Магнуссена, в его Театре, выстроенном по образцу театра Джулио Камилло, не было фальшивых античных статуй. Театр Памяти Чарльза Магнуссена, здание и машина одновременно, представлял собой торжество чистых линий. Он возвышался семью уровнями, которые были разделены семью проходами: Магнуссен сохранил это деление, находя его оптимальным. Сохранил он и названия проходов по числу семи традиционных планет. К чему создавать новую систему, когда старая работает? Причудливые герметические фигуры и каббалистические знаки были, разумеется, заменены более удобными символами. Если бы кто-то сумел взглянуть на чертёж Театра Памяти Магнуссена, то увидел бы огромную воронку: ряды сходились книзу, к площадке сцены с установленным на ней зодиакальным колесом Метродора, а под сценой располагались помещения, скрывающие сведения, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь пригодятся. 

Магнуссен всё же не спешил от них избавляться. Даже из негодного хлама можно извлечь пользу, если вовремя вытащить его на свет. 

В самой узкой точке воронки, глубоко, в кромешной тьме, располагалась одна-единственная камера — основание, на котором стоял Театр. 

От этой двери у Магнуссена не было ключа. Иногда он заглядывал внутрь сквозь замочную скважину, но разглядеть удавалось лишь смутно белеющую фигуру на постаменте. Порой Магнуссену чудилось, что фигура шевелится, и тогда он спешил уйти.  
Наверное, это было первое из его детских воспоминаний, порождённое не оформившимся ещё мозгом, не научившимся облекать образы в слова. Поэтому оно и казалось таким жутким. Детям многое кажется жутким. Маленькие дети — настоящие безумцы в том смысле, что не обладают разумом во взрослом понимании этого слова.

Временами Магнуссен сам вёл себя, как сумасшедший. 

Люди боятся безумцев. Логику можно понять и подстроиться под неё. Безумие непредсказуемо. Логика Магнуссена заключалась в том, чтобы казаться безумным. 

Он поднялся и прошёлся по кабинету. 

Обстановка встречи обещала быть непринуждённой и вполне дружелюбной. 

Магнуссен всегда чувствовал себя непринуждённо. 

Что касается дружелюбия — человека, который приносит тебе пользу, с полным правом можно назвать «другом». Майкрофт Холмс должен был принести Магнуссену немалую пользу, хотя ещё не подозревал об этом. А любовью люди называют стремление брать всё, ничего не давая взамен. Стало быть, Магнуссен любил своих «друзей», и чем большей властью они обладали, тем крепче была его любовь, порождаемая природой его собственной власти — власти над властью, власти Памяти, из добродетели превращённой в оружие (неизбежная трансформация всех добродетелей). 

Безумие приводит благоразумных в трепет. Хотя приходилось учитывать и людей другого склада. Больше всего возни с настоящими сумасшедшими. К примеру, с младшим Холмсом. Его, разумеется, следовало уничтожить. Жаль, что малышка Аг.Р.А. не прикончила его, но тогда она бы убила и Магнуссена, а собственная смерть создаёт слишком много неудобств. 

Дело времени. Магнуссен всегда добивается своего. Сам он, конечно же, не будет иметь к гибели Холмса-младшего ни малейшего отношения. Старший Холмс разумный человек, и сотрудничество с ним обещает быть успешным, однако неизвестно, как он себя поведёт, если Магнуссен окажется причастен к убийству его брата.

Страшнее… неприятнее всего, когда разумный человек внезапно теряет рассудок. 

Магнуссен упрекнул себя за употребление слова «страх». 

Страх — это грязь, марающая белоснежные полы его чертогов. Страх всё портит, всё разрушает; страх и безумие — настоящее безумие, не показное. 

Каждый вечер Магнуссен инспектировал себя на проявление признаков настоящего безумия и с удовлетворением отмечал, что таковых не обнаружено. Он не был сумасшедшим, разве что имел небольшие странности. Вариант нормы, не более того. 

Ему нравилось делать людям больно. Нравилось унижать их и чувствовать их страх на вкус. Если лизнуть кожу смертельно напуганного человека, то почувствуешь этот душок — сладковатый, с гнильцой, так пахнут… перебродившие яблоки.

Магнуссен отметил маленькую паузу перед тем, как его мозг подобрал сравнение: как будто произошла подмена. Как будто документ, взятый первым из ящика с метафорами, поспешно бросили обратно и заменили другим, поскольку содержание первого оказалось недопустимо.

Что было в том, первом документе?

Магнуссен пустил мысль в обратном направлении — и тотчас замок без ключа начал открываться, фигура на постаменте зашевелилась. Светлые, почти белые глаза взглянули на Магнуссена в упор. Содрогнувшись, он попытался остановить движение мысли, но ход её был уже запущен. Дверь отворялась. 

Пол под ногами казался нематериальным, зыбким, как туман. Магнуссен упал на колени. Его руки заскребли по полу. Он крепко сжал веки, но это не спасло от ощущения неотвратимо надвигающейся угрозы. Он знал, кто там, за дверью. 

Его пальцы ныли, оттого что он цеплялся за ковёр. Так не может продолжаться. Он болен. Ему придётся оставить всё и уйти на покой. Он должен всё бросить, иначе дверь откроется, и он увидит… 

Магнуссен скорчился на полу, сжавшись в клубок, как подстреленный зверь. Он лежал неподвижно и казался бы мёртвым, если бы временами по телу не пробегали волны дрожи. Через несколько минут он поднял голову и с недоумением огляделся. Что произошло? Кажется, он почувствовал слабость и упал. 

Должно быть, опять нарушение мозгового кровообращения. Врач говорил ему, что это последствия усиленной умственной работы. Может быть, и так. Оно того стоило — небольшая плата за выгоды, извлекаемые Магнуссеном из Театра Памяти. 

Он встал, поправил одежду и сел в кресло. Позвонил секретарю и велел принести кофе. Попытался вспомнить, о чём думал перед моментом забвения. Должно быть, мысль была такой незначащей, что мозг стёр её, как стирают пыль. Глупо вообще тратить на это время. 

Магнуссен помассировал запястье под часами. Ему было нехорошо, радостное предвкушение предстоящей встречи поблекло. Воздух был тот же, но дышать стало труднее. Освещение осталось тем же, но почему-то слепило глаза. Ладони вспотели. Магнуссен ощущал давление одежды на тело и очков на переносицу. 

Где Холмс?

Вошёл секретарь — на этот раз Магнуссен нанял мужчину, гетеросексуального мужчину средних лет, влюблённого в свою жену, обычную тупую клушу-домохозяйку, не имевшую склонности к убийствам и частному сыску. Не так уж привлекателен, но лучше терпеть непривлекательного секретаря, чем периодически оказываться под дулом пистолета. 

Джанин работала на него три года и работала хорошо. Поэтому Магнуссен отмерил ей три месяца, в течение которых она будет наслаждаться своим чудесным коттеджем в Сассексе. Потом коттедж сгорит, а саму Джанин уличат в махинациях со страховкой и умышленном поджоге, в её машине обнаружат наркотики, а на жёстком диске её компьютера — «снафф» с маленькими детьми. Джанин следовало бы прочесть мануал «Магнуссен для “чайников”», прежде чем впускать в его офис своих друзей и подружек. 

— Ваш кофе, сэр. Майкрофт Холмс просит его принять.

Магнуссен тронул губами кофе. Горький. Восхитительно.

— Просите. 

Майкрофт Холмс вошёл, поздоровался — вполне дружелюбно, уселся — не слишком непринуждённо. Холмс никогда не чувствовал себя непринуждённо. Магнуссен наблюдал, как он поправляет зонт, добиваясь, чтобы тот стоял строго вертикально. Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. 

О погоде говорить не стали.

Майкрофт Холмс предпочёл бы, чтобы Магнуссен пришёл на Даунинг-стрит, как обычно. Магнуссен полагал, что обстоятельства переменились, и теперь Даунинг-стрит придётся идти к нему. Майкрофт Холмс выразил недоумение. Магнуссен приоткрыл карты. 

— Мне стали известны достаточно серьёзные вещи. Если вы хотите сохранить их в тайне, выход у вас только один.

— Объяснитесь, мистер Магнуссен. 

— Объяснюсь. Это касается вашей политики.

— У государственных служащих нет своей политики. 

— Тем хуже для вас, мистер Холмс. Вы будете пожинать плоды чужой непредусмотрительности. 

— Не нужно пустых слов, мистер Магнуссен. Если вам действительно известно что-то стоящее, говорите. Если нет, я вас покину.

— Вот это деловой подход, — произнёс Магнуссен одобрительно. — Слушайте.

По мере того, как он выкладывал свои сведения — очень кратко, указывая на верхушку айсберга и демонстрируя полную осведомлённость о топографии подводной части, — Майкрофт Холмс бледнел. Он умел держать верхнюю губу жёсткой, и выражение его лица было не более взволнованным, чем у бюстов в соборе святого Павла, но со своим кровообращением он ничего не мог поделать. 

Когда Магнуссен закончил говорить, Холмс выглядел именно как мраморный посмертный бюст, на который кто-то напялил рыжий, аккуратно причёсанный парик. 

— Не будь ваши обвинения столь клеветническими, я бы посмеялся. У вас есть доказательства в подтверждение этих диких измышлений?

— Доказательства у меня есть. Не будьте глупцом — я не начал бы этот разговор, если бы не располагал нужными свидетельствами. 

— И где же они могли бы быть? 

— Как забавно вы выражаетесь: будто не до конца освоили английский. Они могли бы быть там, где были всегда — в Эпплдоре. 

— Вы создаёте проблему для правительства, мистер Магнуссен. Надеюсь, вы понимаете её серьёзность. 

— Разумеется. — Магнуссен спародировал спокойный деловой тон Холмса. Тот понял насмешку и слегка поморщился. — Я знаю ваши возможности, знаю о серьёзности вашей работы и о вашей ответственности перед этим маленьким островом, который так много на себя берёт. Канцлер Германии будет недовольна. Президента Франции растерзает Марин Ле Пен — вы с ней знакомы? потрясающая женщина! — а что сделает Россия… В самом деле, кто способен предугадать, что сделает Россия? 

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы вы… успокоились?

— Разве я волновался? — Магнуссен тихо засмеялся. — У меня нет поводов для волнения, в отличие от вас и ваших маленьких забавных друзей из военного ведомства. 

— Мистер Магнуссен, — медленно произнёс Холмс (восхитительно невозмутимый, восхитительно напуганный). — Можете делать всё, что вам угодно. Но помните, что я тоже располагаю определёнными возможностями. Ради вашего личного блага прошу тщательно подумать, прежде чем действовать. 

— Мистер Холмс, я не собираюсь действовать. Меня устраивает текущая обстановка, и я не хочу её менять. Но вы должны выполнить одно простое поручение. Мне нужно лишь немного информации — из всего моря информации, которым вы обладаете. 

— Информации какого рода?

Магнуссен озвучил свою цену. 

Взгляд Холмса метнулся к камере под потолком, потом — к горлу Магнуссена. 

Какой, однако, кровожадный. Неужели он всерьёз об этом подумал?

Магнуссен улыбнулся. 

— Вы не осмелитесь, — сказал он с удовольствием. — Нехорошо так терять контроль над собой. Я могу стать вашим другом, мистер Холмс. Прошу я немного, а потом — как знать? — мы сможем даже сотрудничать. У меня тоже есть кое-что для вас. 

— Я не могу передать вам сведения. Это невозможно… чисто технически. 

— Как раз технически передача не составит труда. На Рождество вы наверняка собираетесь навестить ваших родителей? И ваш брат будет там, не так ли?

Майкрофт Холмс молча посмотрел на Магнуссена. Веснушки на его лице темнели, словно брызги грязи. 

«Брызги страха», — подумал Магнуссен и улыбнулся, позволил языку пройтись по губам.

Ложное безумие.

Холмс опустил глаза. Серовато-синяя жилка на виске лихорадочно пульсировала. 

— Я сам всё устрою, — сказал Магнуссен небрежно. — Вам нужно лишь загрузить информацию в ноутбук и взять его с собой. 

— Я не могу так обойтись с братом.

— Бросьте! — крикнул Магнуссен. Холмс вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Вы много раз с ним так обходились! Взять этот трюк с падением — падением во всех смыслах слова. Изумительно было проделано. Я вами искренне восхищаюсь. — Магнуссен приложил друг к другу ладони, изображая аплодисменты. — В том числе и той рациональностью, с которой вы использовали брата. Хватит ломаться, мистер Холмс! Вы сделаете то, что я вам велю, мы оба это знаем. 

Майкрофт Холмс кивнул. 

— Это всё? — спросил он тихо. 

— В настоящий момент — да. Можете быть свободны.

Магнуссен нажал на кнопку. Замок чуть слышно щёлкнул, открываясь. Холмс поднялся и направился к дверям. Он не попрощался. 

Магнуссену это не понравилось. Это выглядело как пренебрежение. 

— Впрочем, нет. Стойте.

Холмс остановился. 

Магнуссен подошёл к нему, взял за плечо и повернул к себе. Языком провёл по щеке — от подбородка до уголка глаза. 

Страх — горьковатая сладость, привкус гнильцы.

Майкрофт Холмс стоял неподвижно, Магнуссен ощущал мелкую внутреннюю дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело. 

Гнев — душный, обжигающий, как кайенский перец. 

Восхитительно. 

— Теперь всё. Идите.   
Магнуссен небрежно подтолкнул Холмса к дверям, больше не глядя на него. Он был занят пополнением своего Театра. Запечатлев образ Майкрофта Холмса, Магнуссен поместил его за седьмые ворота в проходе Юпитера: «Поруганная власть». 

Здесь будут храниться сведения, которые Холмс добудет для Магнуссена. 

Не случайно, что доступ к нужной информации появился именно сейчас. 

Она поможет заполучить вожделенный главный приз — кажется, тот находится так высоко и так далеко, что до него никогда не добраться, проще достать с неба луну — и всё же благодаря этому кусочку памяти Магнуссен сделает ещё один шаг, большой шаг в желанном направлении. 

Магнуссен никогда не унижался до того, чтобы мечтать. 

Люди тратят значительную часть своего времени на мечты о вещах, которых они в любом случае не смогут получить, вместо того, чтобы направить всю эту энергию на достижимые цели. Сам Магнуссен направлял усилия только туда, где от них могла быть реальная отдача. Каждая его минута была занята активным преследованием той или иной выгоды.

Он не мечтал о том, что сможет добраться до приза во плоти, подойти так близко, чтобы слизнуть с его щеки страх. Магнуссену этого хотелось — но он об этом не мечтал. Он получит заработанные деньги (и много чего ещё) и этим удовольствуется. В конце концов, Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен — разумный человек. 

Он поднялся из-за стола, направляясь к выходу, и тотчас кто-то шагнул ему навстречу:   
стройный вытянутый силуэт, блики в светлых волосах. Магнуссен вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что смотрит в зеркало. 

«Очки лишние», — мелькнула несуразная мысль. 

К горлу подкатила тошнота, лоб покрылся испариной. 

Иногда физическая слабость ощущается как страх. Не мог же он испугаться собственного отражения в зеркале? 

Усаживаясь в лимузин, Магнуссен вспомнил о досадном головокружении и решил заглянуть к врачу. Не стоит рисковать здоровьем в такой момент. 

***  
Заставить Холмса-младшего напроситься в Эпплдор было просто. Магнуссен даже почувствовал определённое разочарование. И делать-то ничего не пришлось — лёгкий толчок там, приоткрывшаяся дверь тут, и вот уже новоявленный рыцарь назначает рандеву дракону, не подозревая о том, что он не рыцарь, а всего лишь курьер с рождественским подарком. 

Легко же было с ним совладать. Желания попробовать страх Холмса-младшего на вкус у Магнуссена не возникло. Хватит маслины из его завтрака (довольно мерзкой).

Прекрасный всё же праздник — Рождество. Сколько надежд, сколько чаяний! Сбудутся они только у тех, кто умеет сказки превращать в быль. 

Ради такого случая стоит выставить на стол что-то особенное. Разумеется, не затем, чтобы угостить Холмса-младшего — курьеров не угощают Dalmore Trinitas. Завод Dalmore сделал лишь три бутылки этого виски. Одну из них Магнуссен купил на аукционе в Глазго. 

Нет, Шерлок Холмс слишком мелок для такого напитка. Если захочет расслабиться, пусть уколется морфием в подворотне. Вот если бы здесь был его брат, Магнуссен позволил бы ему сделать глоток из своего бокала — или хотя бы облизать краешек.

Магнуссен снял очки, протёр их, любуясь хрустальными бликами стёкол, узкими полосками металла. Он любил стекло и сверкающий металл и не выносил классической скульптуры — мясистых тел, перенесённых в удручающе массивные куски камня, шершавое уныние гипса, окисляющуюся бронзу. Он не любил золота. Не любил пухлых кресел, источенных резцом глыб красного дерева, раззолоченных завитушек. 

Магнуссен не любил осязаемости. 

Дворецкий откупорил бутылку, а заодно подал телефон. 

В трубке булькал и захлёбывался женский голос. Непростительно, когда тебе мешают насладиться виски за сто шестьдесят тысяч долларов бутылка. Впрочем, что взять с женщины, которая впервые встречает Рождество в одиночестве? 

Магнуссен едва не предложил ей свою компанию, но потом решил, что это будет слишком. Славная женщина, однако несколько поизносилась. Жаль, что годы на пользу только виски. 

— Теперь вы мне больше не опасны. Вам больше нечем мне пригрозить. Мой муж умер. 

— Как грустно. Ещё грустнее будет, когда все узнают, почему он умер, не так ли?

Рыданья. Хлюпанье. 

— У вас влажный нос, Мэри Элизабет Смоллвуд? Как неприятно.

— Вы… психопат!

— Да, я психопат, но психопат социализированный и высокоэффективный. 

Магнуссен отпил глоток из бокала. Виски был восхитителен, как сама идея денег. Когда напиток стоит так дорого, вместо вкуса чувствуешь золото, в которое превращается твой желудок, облагороженный напитком, — словно ты царь Мидас. 

— Моя психопатия не только не является препятствием к достижению целей, а напротив, выступает подспорьем. И если уж вы намерены дискриминировать меня по признаку душевного здоровья, я намерен дискриминировать вас по уровню умственного развития. С моей точки зрения, нездорово быть глупым. Вы требуете, чтобы властью обладали исключительно люди душевно здоровые — я требую, чтобы ею обладали люди, чей коэффициент умственного развития не ниже ста сорока. Или хотя бы способные без ошибок написать слово «коэффициент». До встречи, леди Мэри. С удовольствием вспоминаю аромат ваших духов. К сожалению, чтобы смыть их вкус, мне пришлось выпить немало виски. 

Магнуссен прервал связь и щёлкнул пультом, включая запись с сожжением чучела Джона Уотсона. Вертолёт уже садился — нужно как-то развлечь гостей. 

***  
Выстрел стал для него полной неожиданностью.

Как досадно. Магнуссен думал, что всё учёл — но не учёл контролируемого безумия, являвшегося составной частью натуры младшего Холмса. Магнуссену всегда было трудно включать в расчёты безумие других людей. Холмс-старший не испытывал этого затруднения. Он знал, что в случае неудачи останется безнаказанным, поскольку отыскал болевую точку Магнуссена: Магнуссен не был убийцей. А если ты не убийца, тебе остаётся только одно — умереть. 

Магнуссен намекал кое-кому из своих друзей, что недурно бы отправить Шерлока Холмса в Восточную Европу. Предложение было сделано, но не принято. Несомненно, Майкрофт Холмс позаботился, чтобы его брат остался в Англии — знал, что он пригодится. 

Таков мир вне чертогов — приходится постоянно изумляться, постоянно учиться. Магнуссен не успеет усвоить этот последний урок. 

Разве не странно, что все мужчины в роду Магнуссенов умирают от выстрела в голову? Начало положил его предок, убитый шведами под Эльвсборгом четыреста лет тому назад. У Магнуссена нет сына, которому он мог бы передать фамильную пулю в лоб. На нём эта традиция прервётся. 

Сильный толчок опрокинул его назад. Пуля разорвала кожу, пробила кость и проложила путь через мозг Магнуссена, выйдя из затылка. Выходное отверстие было намного больше входного. 

Магнуссен, лежавший на спине, выглядел вполне пристойно — маленькая дырочка во лбу напоминала раскрывшийся третий глаз. Когда труп перевернут, зрелище будет куда менее приятным. Но сейчас Магнуссен ещё дышал, и его никто не переворачивал.

Боли он не чувствовал, так же как не видел темнеющего неба, в которое устремлены были его широко раскрытые, пока не помутневшие глаза, и не ощущал биения крови, вытекающей из развороченного затылка. 

Пуля, словно ключ, отворила дверь потайной камеры, и её обитатель поднялся на сцену.   
Он стоял перед Магнуссеном, окровавленный и нагой, как в тот самый день — в восьмой день рождения Карла Августа и в первый день рождения Чарлза Огастеса Магнуссена.

В тот день Магнуссен запер его в первой камере чертогов и выбросил ключ. А затем воздвиг над этой камерой свой Театр Памяти. 

Человек, испятнанный кровью (пока чужой, не своей), поглядел Магнуссену в глаза. 

Они были похожи лицом, цветом волос и ростом — не как две капли воды, но как капля воды и капля крови. И глаза у них были одинаковые. Как же иначе? Оба они носили имя «Карл» и фамилию «Магнуссен» — Карл Магнуссен-старший и Карл Магнуссен-младший, отец и сын.

Колесо вращалось с немыслимой скоростью, разноцветные знаки слились в длинную серую полосу. Магнуссен видел лишь сверкающее пятно, нечитаемое и нефункциональное. 

В этот миг он понял, какое блаженство — всё забыть, не помнить больше ничего. Эта мысль, сочетавшая желаемое и до сих пор невозможное, явилась для него откровением. Его ждала пустота, в которой исчезнут он сам и эта последняя, страшная фигура, которую он так долго держал взаперти. 

Магнуссен-старший сделал шаг навстречу и обнял сына, провёл языком по его щеке, слизывая горькую дорожку слёз. Потом отступил на шаг и поднял револьвер, который держал в руке. На этот раз Чарльз смотрел без страха — он знал, что будет дальше. И всё равно вздрогнул, когда грохнул выстрел, и верхняя часть черепа отца разлетелась на куски. Магнуссен-старший накренился — странно, не сгибаясь, словно подпиленная сосна — и исчез, не успев рухнуть на пол. 

Чарльз без удивления ощутил тяжесть револьвера в своей руке. 

Колесо вращалось, исчезая. Проходы между рядами дрожали, как в мареве, символы на дверях расплывались. 

Магнуссен поднял револьвер. Сверкающие блики от вращающегося колеса скользили по дулу.

Когда отец отлучался из дома, Карл пробирался в его кабинет. Он открывал сейф — код отец записал на обороте картины, под которой сейф был спрятан, — доставал револьвер и рассматривал его. Блики света, падавшего из открытого окна, скользили по металлу. Магнуссену всегда нравился металл. Ему нравилось владеть информацией, нравилось рисковать, тайком посещая отцовский кабинет и шаря в сейфе. Он знал, что если отец застанет его за этим делом, ему не поздоровится. Припадки гнева Магнуссена-старшего были ужасны, и никто не осмеливался им противостоять. Мать запиралась в своей комнате и падала на кровать, закрыв голову подушкой, чтобы не слышать воплей сына.   
И всё равно Карл делал это — читал чужие письма, подслушивал чужие разговоры, забирался в сейфы, крал фотографии. Так он чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Он и был в безопасности. 

Отец не тронул его, убил только мать. Ах да, ещё няню. И, кажется, садовника. Насчёт садовника Карл не был уверен. Тот опрокинулся в сад, а Карл просидел три дня в маминой спальне, рядом с мамой — лучше мёртвая, чем никакая — и никуда не выходил, пока полиция не утащила его, вопящего и вырывающегося. 

Больше он не был в безопасности. Потеряв в одночасье всё, что имел, Карл наполнял свои чертоги информацией, выстраивал свою жизнь из бесконечных кусочков чужих жизней — но теперь больше не будет Театра, не будет Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена. 

Фигуры сыпались с постаментов, сверкая стеклом и металлом, ломались и выворачивались изящные конечности. 

Магнуссен поднял руку, чтобы остановить их, но это было бесполезно. Он крепко сжал пальцы, цепляясь за револьвер как за последнее доказательство существования мира вокруг. 

Именно этим он и занимался всё время: пытался уцепиться за что-нибудь. 

Оказалось, что цепляться больше не нужно — нужно только отпустить. Смерти всё равно, каков Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен. Она не хотела, чтобы он менялся. Она готова была принять его любым, без условий и оговорок. 

Магнуссен поднёс револьвер ко лбу и спустил курок. 

Дворец Памяти обрушился, и в чертогах воцарилась темнота.


End file.
